1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly for electrically connecting an electronic package such as a central processing unit (CPU) with a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB), and particularly to a land grid array (LGA) connector assembly adapted for receiving a land grid array (LGA) CPU therein and electrically connecting the CPU with a PCB.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional LGA connector assembly 9 is adapted for electrically connecting a CPU (not shown) having a plurality of metal pads with a PCB (not shown). The LGA connector assembly 9 comprises an insulative base 91, and a lever 92 and a metal clip 93 respectively pivotally mounted on two opposite sides of the base 91. The lever 92 comprises a pair of locating portions 921, an offset securing portion 922 between the locating portions 921, a medial portion 923 extending perpendicularly from an end of one of locating portions 921, and a handle portion 924 extending perpendicularly from a free end of the medial portion 923. The metal clip 93 defines a lip 931 at an end thereof, and a pair of mounting portions 932 extending arcuately from an opposite end thereof. The base 91 is substantially a rectangular plate. In a middle of the base 91, a general rectangular cavity 911 is defined for receiving the CPU therein. A portion of the base 91 under the cavity 911 defines a plurality of passageways (not shown) for receiving a corresponding number of contacts (not shown) therein. A pair of slots 912 is defined at one side of the base 91. The mounting portions 932 of the metal clip 93 are movably received in the slots 912, such that the metal clip 93 is pivotally mounted on the base 91. A trapezoidal recess 913 is defined in an opposite side of the base 91, and an elongate groove 914 is defined in the base 91 in communication with the recess 913. The locating portions 921 of the lever 92 are pivotably received in the groove 914, and the securing portion 922 of the lever 92 is received in the recess 913.
Referring to FIG. 6, in use, the base 91 is mounted on the PCB. The metal clip 93 is oriented perpendicularly to the base 91, and the medial portion 923 of the lever 92 is generally parallel to the metal clip 93. The CPU is mounted in the cavity 911, and the metal pads of the CPU are attached respectively on the contacts of the LGA connector assembly 9. Then the metal clip 93 is rotated downwardly to a horizontal position, such that the securing portion 922 of the lever 92 is located near to and higher than the lip 931 of the metal clip 93. The handle portion 924 of the lever 92 is rotated along with the medial portion 923, and the securing portion 922 is rotated downwardly to press on the lip 931. When the medial portion 923 is oriented at a horizontal position, the securing portion 922 of the lever 92 is attached tightly on the lip 931 of the metal clip 93, and the metal pads of the CPU are attached tightly on the contacts of the LGA connector assembly 9. The LGA connector assembly 9 thus electrically connects the CPU with the PCB.
At present, the sizes of LGA connector assemblies used in computers is steadily becoming smaller with the prevailing trend toward miniaturization of computers. In contrast, the number of contacts used in LGA connectors is increasing to meet the need for more signal transmission. These considerations bear on the conventional LGA connector assembly 9 as follows. During the rotation of the lever 92 to force the metal pads of the CPU on the contacts of the LGA connector assembly 9, the metal clip 93 forces upon the base 91 of the LGA connector assembly 9. The forces upon the portions of the base 91 near the slots 912 and at the elongate groove 914 is larger than those upon other portions of the base 91. Therefore the base 91 is liable to deform and warp. When deformation and warping occur, some contacts cannot firmly contact the metal pads of the CPU, which disrupts the electrical connection between the CPU and the PCB.
In view of the above, a new LGA connector assembly that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly such as a land grid array (LGA) connector assembly for being reliable to electrically connecting an electronic package such as a land grid array (LGA) central processing unit (CPU) with a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB), wherein the electrical connector assembly has a base without any deformation and warping.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, an LGA connector assembly in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises an insulative rectangular base receiving a plurality of electrical contacts, a metal reinforcement covering the base, and a lever and a metal clip respectively pivotally mounted on two opposite sides of the base. The base comprises two opposite sidewalls, and each sidewall comprises a pair of latches. The reinforcement comprises a planar portion parallel to the base, and two elongate tabs extending downwardly from two opposite lateral edges of the planar portion. Each tab defines a pair of windows each for engaging with the base in a corresponding latch. Thus, when the lever and the clip are rotated to tightly attach the CPU in the LGA connector assembly, the base is able to withstand the force from the metal clip without any deformation and warping.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: